FREIZA GONE CRAZY!
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Vegeta finds out what it's like when everyone on Freiza's ship, including Freiza himself go COMPLETELY INSANE! from to much space travel. If you like, R and R! ON HOLD, don't hurt me!
1. Default Chapter

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE WITH FREIZA AND HIS MEN!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, If I did Vegeta and Goku would be together...  
  
Summery: This is what the title says, Vegeta finds out what it's like when everyone loses their marble's because of to much space travel.  
  
WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE WITH FREIZA AND HIS  
MEN!!!  
  
"Would Prince Vegeta please report to Lord Frieza at once!" Said a voice over the loud speaker. The said prince (who was 15 at the time) looked up from the bowl of chocolate ice cream he was currently eating and kicked Nappa from under the table in annoyance. "Ouch!" He bellowed, reaching under the table and rubbing his aching shin. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up. "What now!! Can't he see I'm doing something very important!" He growled, motioning to the bowl of ice cream with one slender hand. Raditz shrugged. "You should get a move on, before he gets mad and pulls something," The long haired saiyan stated matter-of-factly. Vegeta grumbled to himself as he made his way towards Freiza's office.  
  
As he approached the large double doors, Vegeta could hear the music of the ballet The Sugar Plum Fairy. Coming from what sounded like Freiza's office. Raising an eyebrow, the young saiyan prince pressed the square button that opened and closed the doors.  
  
Preparing for the worst Vegeta's mouth fell open, when he saw Freiza dancing around the room in pink ruffly too-too. Cautiously stepping to the room, Vegeta cleared his throat. "Um... Master Freiza... Sir you... er called for me?" Turning around Freiza's face lit up as he saw the frozen saiyan in the door way. "VEGETA!!!! GLAD YOU COULD COME!!!!! WOULD YOU CARE FOR A DANCE?" He squealed. Vegeta giggled nervously and backed himself up against the door. "Um... Sorry sir hurt my ankle the other day, and I don't want to make it worse," He told the changeling meekly. Freiza stopped dancing and frowned. "Oh, what a shame!!!!!!!!! Well, aren't you looking hansom!!!" He said, flashing Vegeta a smirk. The teenager flattened himself completely against the door. "Um..." Just at that moment Zarbon appeared out of no where shoving a tray full of drinks in the boys face. "hivegetahowareyouwoldyoulikeadrinkormaybesomethingtoeat??" He said without taking a breath. Or for that matter stopping in between words. Vegeta just stared at him. He had no idea what Zarbon had just said, but the green alien hadn't backed off so he guessed he was waiting for an answer. Hoping this wouldn't have his head blown off, Vegeta shook his head and hoped for best.  
  
Luckily for him Zarbon just sighed and walked off. Suddenly Frieza took his arm and started leading him over to the large window on the other side of the room. Before Vegeta could ask what they where doing, he spotted Dadoria standing in front of the window apparently in the middle of a deep conversation with his own reflection. "What in the name of Pete are you doing?" He asked the fat pink alien. "Oh that's Dadoria's new friend his name is Winston," Freiza answered for him. Vegeta wriggled out of Freiza's grip and backed towards the door. "I'm sorry sir but I really should go!!" He said, turning around and punching the button. The doors slid open with a hissss just before Vegeta dove out of them and onto the floor. He looked up in time to Freiza burst into tears, wailing that he didn't love him.  
  
Standing up and brushing himself off, Vegeta continued to stare at the closed doors. "Too much space travel," He said simply, and started to walk back to the dining room.  
  
If you liked it, please review and I'll give you more!!!! 


	2. A Little Danceing Never Hurt Any One! Ri...

Title: FRIEZA GONE CRAZY!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did Goku and Vegeta would be together.  
  
Summary: Vegeta finds out what it's like when everyone on Frieza's ship, including Frieza himself go COMPLETELY INSANE!!!!!! from too much space travel.  
  
Author's Note to her faithful reader's : Hello!! Nice to see you all again!! Now if you're wondering why Nappa and Raditz aren't loony well, I thought it might be nice if Vegeta had a little help, and let's just say that saiyan's don't get like that! OK. Now I want to tell you guys something very important. My computer office program is currenlty down and so I have to write in the Notepad, and because of that, there is no spell check, so my spelling will be a little off!!! So if you see any words spelt wrong, I know, I'm a crap speller. Also if any one know's of a way I can correct my spelling, before I post new chapter's I would love to know!!!   
  
Chapter 2: A little danceing never hurt any one! Right...  
  
A few day's had past and life on Frieza's ship was getting pretty... well strange. Frieza himself began to prance around the hallways in a ballet dress, wings and a wand saying he was a fairy, Zarbon kept rushing around talking so fast that you could not understand him anymore, Dadoria, started to have conversations with furniture and people only he could see. Not only that but it seemed as though everyone was acting like a freak. Vegeta figured it was because of all the space travel and after Dadoria was caught kissing a lamp saying it was a women, he was convinced it was all the space travel. He had even forgot that Thursday was his sixteenth birthday. What with everyone acting so strange and all. But nothing could have prepared him for the party they threw him and I mean NOTHING!!!.  
  
On Thursday morning Vegeta woke up to find the whole space ship deserted.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He asked himself as he passed the empty cafeteria. Vegeta must have walked around for an hour before he noticed that they had landed. So after getting dressed in some black spandex pant's, baggy white singlet and a pair of white boots, Vegeta went outside to go and find the other's.   
  
Turnned out that the planet they had landed on was one of those shopping planet's where everywhere you turn there are shops. And alot of people. Not really likeing the idea of going onto a planet full of idiot's running around like chicken's without heads he really didn't have a chioce.   
  
An hour passed and Vegeta was STILL wondering around, he was starting to get worried. If Frieza and everyone else where still acting like weirdo's then, who know's what might happen.  
  
"I just have to fin them! Before they do something stupid!" He mumbled to himself, as he elbowed his way through crowds of people.  
  
It wasn't until 20 minute's later when suddenly, Vegeta's sharp hearing picked up the sound a some anoying pop song. Levitateing above the crowd. The young prince saw a stage and dancing on that stage where non other then Freiza and the other's. Vegeta growned and covered his face with his hands. As he flew closer, he spotted Nappa and Raditz off to the side, trying in vain to hide their laughter.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny!" He snapped, Nappa and Raditz spun around, seeming to shrink in size as they looked at their cranky prince. Even though Vegeta only came up to Radita's chest and to Nappa's waist, the boy always frightened them to no end when he was angry. Smiling sheepishly Raditz stepped forward and put his arm around the teenager.  
  
"Ouji-sama, we ment to wake you, but they where in such a hurry, and Freiza thought it would be... nice if you had a sleep in on you'e birthday," He said timidly, Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Raditz started to sweat. Nappa nodded.  
  
"Yes and we wanted to keep an eye on them, and if they did do something... uh... idiotic, we would tell you though the scouter's," Vegeta grunted, shoving Raditz's arm off him and walked over to Freiza. Who was currently doing the Macaraina. Staning in front of the pink lizard the prince glared at the two bodyguard's.  
  
"I don't know about you, but dancing like morons on a stage in front of hundreds of people, looks prettly idiotic to me!!!!" He yelled. Nappa cringed.  
  
"Well you're hear now aren't you, so no need to get angry," He said waving his hands in front of him. The young saiyan, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Turnning to face changling Vegeta tapped Freiza on his shoulder.  
  
"Um sir," Freiza stopped dancing and smiled. Vegeta backed away.   
  
"VEGETA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He squealed. Grabbing the startled teenager into a tight hug. "Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked, Nappa and Raditz both errupted into a fit of giggles. Finally the changeling let him go. Gasping for air the young saiyan nodded. Glaring back at his stupid freinds. Who, stopped laughing, and stood as still as a tree.  
  
"Yes sir, but I think we should go back to the ship," Freiza narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Are you telling me what to do?" He said, looking for all the world like the monster he was. Vegeta gulped.  
  
"No sir, I would never order you around, I'm just saying that you can dance back at the ship! It would be... uh... more fun, yeah it would be more fun!!" Freiza suddenly smiled.  
  
"OK!!! We'll go back to the ship! And then we can have a party to celebrate you're birthday!!!!!!!!" He squealed, launching himself into the air and flew off towards the ship. Vegeta watched as the rest of the crew took off also.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Vegeta mumbled to himself, then shaking his head the young prince followed, Nappa and Raditz trailing along behind him.  
  
A nother chapter done, review if you like, flame's are not welcome, people who review telling me what they don't like and how to improve it, are not flame's and are welcome, very welcome. Until next time!!!!!!!! 


	3. STUPID DOOR WHAY WON'T YOU OPEN!

Title: FRIEZA GONE CRAZY!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did Goku and Vegeta would be together.  
  
Summary: Vegeta finds out what it's like when everyone on Frieza's ship, including Frieza himself go COMPLETELY INSANE!!!!!! from too much space travel.  
  
Author's Note to her faithful reader's : I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'll make it up to you, promise!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU for you're review's I feel LOVED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: STUPID DOOR WHY WON'T YOU OPEN?!  
  
As the clock struck one, Vegeta had everyone safely sitting in the large social room. Freiza was staring intently at Vegeta, Zarbon was also, so where the Ginu Force and Dadoria. In fact everyone was looking at him. It was quite un nerving. The saiyan prince shifted in his seat. Suddenly finding his boot's absolutely fascinating. To make matter's worse, the room was full of absolute silence. Raditz and Nappa where sitting on either side of him. Raditz had his hands firmly holding his prince's shoulder's. Vegeta was about to stand up when Freiza suddenly shot out of his throne, giving a girlish squeal. "OH I ALMOST FORGOT!!!!!!!!!" He screeched, tearing from the room. After a moment of shocked silence, everyone else ran out also. Leaving Vegeta and his two body guards alone in the large room. Nappa sighed and looked at his superior. "What do you think that was about?" He asked, Vegeta just grumbled something under his breath and closed his eyes. "I don't give a crap," He mumbled. Leaning back in his chair.  
  
Five minute passed before Nappa stood up stretching. "Well, I think I'll go and have a nap," He said, his voice starined as he yawned. Raditz blinked, then followed suite. "Yeah, all that flying, has really worn me out," Vegeta was about to protest, climbing to his feet, when his 'friends walked out, the door's sliding shut behinde them. Leaving him half out of his chair and half in it.  
  
Slumping back into the well cousioned armchair, the young saiyan sighed, resting his head in his hand's. "Some birthday,"He mumbled. Vegeta then got slowly to his feet and sighed again. "I guess I'll have to find them, I hope Frieza hasn't left the ship," Just thinking about it made him grown. Stroling over to the large double door's, the teen leaned his forehead against the wall and punched the button that enabled the door's to open. When nothing happened though, Vegeta's head shot up and he growled. "What the @$%&!?!" He swore. Straightening himself and glared at the key pad.  
  
The slender prince snarled. His patience evaporating into thin air, punched the button again, but this time with more forse, and again nothing happed. The large double door's firmly staying shut.  
  
Growling, his contorl over his temper thrown out the window, the prince sent a mighty kick to the steel door, which only managed to dent it. Mumbling a few choice words (AN: Words of which I will not tell you, I'd have to raise the raiting, and I can't be bothered... ) Vegeta spun back to the control pad. About to destroy the stupid thing, when he noticed for the first time, a little blinking light in the right hand corner. Which ment... The door was locked.  
  
Vegeta stood where he was, frozen in place, his small fist in the air, ready to knock the stuffing out of the machine. Red as a tomato. An imagenary breeze blew through the empty room. Creating a low whistling sound, as it swerined passed him. (AN:Just like in cartoon's ^_^). After a few moment's of stunned silence, he fell anime style.  
  
Vegeta lay there for a few minutes, before scrabling to his feet and keying in a code which would in turn, unlock the door.  
  
But didn't, the door's seemed to not want to coprerate today, and stayed shut.  
  
Nothing happened, not a,  
  
SINGLE.  
  
LITTLE.  
  
THING!!!!!.  
  
Vegeta just stared at it, his mouth hanging open. His face turning a dark shade of purple. His ebony eyes narrowed, fist clenching. His tail released it's self from around his waist to wag sharply behinde him. His energy swirling around him. The room it's self seemed to shrink, waiting for the boy's unprerdictable (AN: Soooorrryyyy about my spelling!!!!!!!!!!) temper to make it's self known.  
  
It didnt have to wait very long though, becuase in seconds the teenage prince took a deep breath and bellowed, pounding the wall whith his fists. "WHY WON'T YOU OPEN YOU STUPID #%$^* ^&^#v !#@$%()&^ ^%$@$^% ^%$^%#^ DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The string of curse's falling off his tounge was enough to make even a sailor blush. This wan't fair!, it was HIS birthday, and HE was locked in this STUPID room!!. He was so angry he felt like crying. Then suddenly he stopped swaring, A bright light bulb appearing out of thin air, above his head. An idea had just come to him.  
  
Looking back at the door he smiled.  
  
Well how was that!! EECK!! (ducks as fruit flies at her) it's short I know, being bussy sucks... but review please!!!! I like to know you guys like the story!!! Flame are NOT welcome, if you flame me, for no reason at all, I WILL post you're name on hear and let everyone laugh at you! (not really...) But anyway, if any of you have any idea's about the story, feel free to tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I'll see you all next time!!!!!!!In the words of Tino from Disney's The 'Weekender's' "'Latter Day's!" 


	4. Scouter's What Are They Good For!

Title: FRIEZA GONE CRAZY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. BUT I can mess around with the character's as much as I please!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Vegeta finds out what it's like when everyone on Frieza's ship, including Frieza himself go COMPLETELY INSANE!!!!!! from too much space travel.  
  
Author's Note to her faithful reader's : Hay how are all of you... good well WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hear's the new chapter a little late yes, but good... well you shall have to tell me that... but hay, I want to write a new story, any idea's it can be about ANYTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Romance, yaoi (if you know what that mean's... I DO!!!!), ahh.... yeah ANYTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me in a review or email. But I won't waist anymore of you're time... go read the new chapter, GO READ!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Scouter's what are they good for!?!  
  
If he couldn't open the door himself, he would just get someone who could!. Beaming Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter.  
  
"Computer," He said to the door.  
  
The prince waited until he heard a tiny aritficieal voice in his ear. "Yes prince Vegeta?"  
  
"I want you to open the door to the Social Room on level 3A," A few moment's passed before the woman's voice (AN: Isn't it funny how it's always a woman ^_^ ) said in a flat tone.  
  
"I am sorry, I can not," Lightning crackled around the teen, as his anger flared.  
  
"What do you mean 'I can not'!?!" He growled.  
  
"The door's have been locked by the ship's main computer, I can not acsess it," She stated in a monotone voice.  
  
Vegeta hissed a string of curse's, curse's of which boy's his age should not know. Before tearing off the scouter and launching it into the air, watching in sastisfaction as the little machine collided with the stainless steel bar counter, causing it to explode and send tiny peice's of metel and wire flying throw the room.  
  
Pleased with the destruction of the helpless scouter, Vegeta slummped into a near by arm chair.  
  
He KNEW Freiza and the other idiot's had locked him in hear, but he had no idea WHY!?! Well that's not true he had a few good idea's why but seeing as though the entire ship had gone completely nutty, there was no telling what stupid and utterly pointless reason they had for locking him up in the social room.  
  
While pondering these thought's the teen looked around him.  
  
The Social Room wasn't that bad a place, it could've been worse, yes they could've locked him in a broom closet of something. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that a group of daranged adult's had locked him in a room and now they where running around the ship doing who know's what.  
  
It was time's such as these where he wished he was a normal boy, who went to school, had a girlfriend and other thing's he really thought where idiotic, but living on a ship that looked like a large beetle, with a small woman like war lord who liked nothing more then to kill, give order's, drink wine and float around on his flying... wheelchair... uh thingie, and a whole bunch of stupid muscle bound moron's all of which kissed the ground Freiza floated on... was worse! (AN: Falls off the chair she was sitting on, out of breath ).  
  
Vegeta groaned.  
  
Yes sometimes being a clueless teenager, with a bunch of friend's you're own age and brainless girfriend who laughed at everything you said, sounded pretty good.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY it took sooooooooooo long!!!!!! But I was busy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE MMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ( Clasp's hand's in front of her and give's reader's puppy-dog eye's ) But REVIEW PLEASE!?! I love to know what you guy's think, if you have any idea's of what's to happen in the future tell me in a review or via email, just go to my bio!!! KAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and don't forget one tiny thing... NO FLAME'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
SEE YA LATTER MY SWEET LITTLE READER'S!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Sweet Sixteen?

Title: FRIEZA GONE CRAZY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!?! But I will MWA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... um yeah... (blush's and look's at feet) -_- '  
  
Summary: Vegeta finds out what it's like when everyone on Frieza's ship, including Frieza himself go COMPLETELY INSANE!!!!!! from too much space travel.  
  
Author's Note to her faithful reader's :THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE... WWWWAAAAIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!! (fall's to the ground crying)... Um... down to buisness. So the last chapter wasn't that funny... I know, and I'm glade you are all being honest, really I am. I just hope this one is funny... , I have figuered out that when Freiza is in the story it's funny because he's making a complete ass of himself.  
  
Chapter 5: Sweet Sixteen  
  
*****************************  
  
As the hour's ticked by, Vegeta changed his position on his chair 37 time's, read anything that could be read on the wall, in any book's the where with-in eye sight, counted the dot's on the ciling, (There where 45 000 if you're wondering,) and right now, he's asleep.  
  
Stretched out on his back  
  
He was having such a wonderful dream, He was the ruler of the universe, Freiza was his slave, who was at that moment filling in for the person who cleaned out the surige pipe's. And to top it all off. He was a super saiyan.  
  
Smiling the teen grumbled something, rolling over onto his side, facing the door, which by now, has a few dent's and burn mark's on it.  
  
He was so out of it, that the young saiyan didn't notice the two steel rectangle's slideing open, OR someone walking up to him. INFACT he SO knocked out by bordem that when this 'someone' tapped him on the cheek, he DID not feel it.  
  
OR  
  
when that person pulled on his tail.  
  
BUT.  
  
He DID notice when the stupid idiot (Who obviously had a death wish) lent down and kissed him full on his lips.  
  
Black eyes shot open, fury deep brown tail puffed up to twice it's normal size, as Vegeta shot up from the couch only to smack face first into the ceiling and fall back onto the blood red chair.  
  
Lying dazed for a few moment's, the 16yr old prince blinked the flying fairy Freiza's that where fluttering around his head away and glared at the person who DARED kiss HIM!. Only to find Zarbon staring at him and grinning like a mentle paitent.  
  
"Are you all right, sweetheart?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
Vegeta hissed. Curling his finger's like claw's, getting ready to tear his face off.  
  
"WHY DID YOU KISS ME YOU STUPID @^$^**&^#$ *&%%&^!?!" He belowed, shifting into a pouncing position. Zarbon of course wasn't the least bit fazed by this and only started prance around the room, and if he had flower's I'm sure he would most likely throw them into the air.  
  
"You where like Sleeping Beauty!!! I had to kiss you!! And now we can get married!?!" He squealed. Vegeta stood up, brushing some plaster from his hair, (AN: He hit the ciling remember).  
  
"Not bloody likely, now Zarbon, why was I locked in hear?" He asked. Not bothering to get angry. Knowing it would get him no where when Zarbon was acting like a loon.  
  
He watched as the pretty alien stopped skipping and rushed over to him.  
  
"Great Golly Gum Drop's I almost forgot!?!" He gasped, and started to untie a scarf that was around his neck.  
  
Before Vegeta had time to relize what he could posibly be doing, the said scarf was wrapped around his face, and he was halled over Zarbon's shoulder.  
  
***********************  
  
After about five minute's of kicking and mufled (From the scarf) screaming and cursing, Zarbon gently put Vegeta down and removed the blind fold.  
  
"There we go," He yelled at the top of his lung's. Knocking on the door three time's. Vegeta thought nothing of it, I mean would you, we all know Zarbon has lost his marble's. Sighing the boy looked at the sign the was sticky taped to the wall.  
  
It read: VEGETA'S SURPRISE PARTY HQ (SHH DON'T TELL HIM IT'S A SECRET)  
  
The teen raised an eyebrow. What a bunch of complete idiot's. They had planned a suprise party for him, but stupidly hung a sign on the wall telling who ever might walk past that the suposed secret party was in this room.  
  
Knowing full well that Freiza was behind this, Vegeta said nothing, know that if he didn't act suprised, the the white alien would kill him or something.  
  
So pertending he hadn't seen the A2 sized sign the boy opened the door and walked inside.  
  
********************  
  
The light's he had gathered had been off, so Freiza and who ever else might be in hear had been sitting in the dark for who know's how long.  
  
But as soon as he entered they flashed on and he was confrunted with 200 face's yelling.  
  
"SU. PRRRIIIISSSSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Streemer's where thrown into the air, and most of them settling on his flame like hair. (AN: I didn't mean for that to rhyme... ^_^ ) Freiza appreared out of thin air and gave him a un welcomed hug.  
  
"Happy sweet sixteen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He squealed. Kissing his cheek. Vegeta sneared at him. Gross. But after the shock of Freiza's... um... welcome wore off, the prince just realised what he said.  
  
"Sweet... sweet sixteen...!?!"  
  
So.... there you go, please don't kill me for such a short and stupid chapter, BUT I'M REAL BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll make it up to you I sware!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So review please and... tell me what you think. Any idea's would be very welcome!?! And I apologise about the LONG LONG wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry.  
  
But, yeah, See you next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Kodak Moment

Title: FREIZA GONE CRAZY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own... nope own me not!

Summery:

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been VERY busy!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! fall's to knee's and grovle's at reader's feet!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me for the long wait. You all probebly think I've ditched this story well think again!!!!! I have not and I'm going to keep going until it's finished... Anyway.

Now for the update on news and stuff: I have just got a new computer with Windows XP on it... my old one kicked the bucket... so that's why I have been taking SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO long with my update's, now you would think the spell check would work wouldn't you? Well it dosen't and has ticked me off... for you see, we (for some reason..) don't have Word instead we have something else... which from my study, doesn't like to work properly, we had it on our old computer... so I'm sorry to tell you that my bad spelling is hear to stay until I can do something with this office program...

Also we have switched internet provider's so that's also why I've been taking a while... sorry people I really am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And without further or dew, hhhhhheeeeeaaaaarrrrrsssss the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter : Freiza spits the dummy... heh heh heh

Vegeta stood frozen in the doorway, more then a few streemer's sitting on his flame like hair. His brain seemed to have shut down...

"Sweet six... sixteen!?!"

Frieza smiled. Blowing a party horn in his face.

"That's right!" He gave him yet another hug, taking his hand and dragging him over to what looked like a pink throne.

"Sit hear, on the birthday throne," He said, forcing him onto the pastel pink cushion. Vegeta blinked.

"Master Frieza, I'm a boy, sweet sixteen parties are for girls!?" The white and pink lizard stared at him, then after a moment, tear's started to slide down the changling's face.

The young prince raised an eyebrow, watching in shock as Freiza colapsed onto the floor, loud sobs raking through his rather small body.

Vegeta covered his mouth, trying to stiffle his giggle's. Freiza was crying, crying like a little baby and on his birthday, how pricless. He MUST get a picture of it.

As Vegeta started to rumage around the room for a camara, Freiza flopped onto the groud and started to beat the floor with his fist's. Wailing.

"VEGETA HATE'S ME!!!!!!!!! HE DOESN'T LIKE MY PARTY!!!!! I'M UGLY!!!!!!!!" Vegeta grabbed a camara that was currently in the hand's of a warrior and spun around, taking a few picys of Freiza at his finest.

On the floor crying.

Vegeta bit his bottom lip, as Freiza threw himself on the tiled ground of the ship and started to bang the floor with his fists.

Everyone in the room seemed not to notice, they all continued to prance around the saiyan prince, squealing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!" Vegeta wasn't complaining, Freiza's little temper tantrum as all the entertainment he needed.

But it was over quicker then it started and Vegeta was left in the arms of the white alien.

"Do you hate me Vegeta?" He whispered, his red eyes large and over flowing with tear's.

The saiyan prince sighed, his eyes going out of focus.

"No Sir I do not... (sigh)... hate you,"

Frieza hugged him, squealing in delight.

"Oh Vegeta you're so wonderful," He declared. Kissing his cheek.

The young saiyan sneered at him.

As soon as he got back to his own room, he was going to take a 4 hour long shower and then maybe a bath. He could just FEEL the Freiza germs on his skin.

He shuddered

It was time's like these where he wished he was somewhere far FAR away.

Wait! Vegeta thought, tilting his head to the side I alway's wish that, He sighed. Reluctantly alwoing Freiza to pull him back over to the Birthday Throne.

Throughout the evening, the prince's unpredictable temper was starting to slip.

A nasty little voice in his head telling him to destroy everyone in the room. And he was about to, but stopped when the more logical side of his brain pointed out, that just because Freiza has lost his marbles never ment that he had lost his power too.

So taking this into account, the sulky teenager slumped in his chair and tried his best to ignore everyone sitting around him.

This... was going to be a lllloooonnnng!! night.

Hay!!.... AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Duck's as tomato's fly at her.... um.... get's back up... I know it's REALLY short... but I'm very very VERY busy with uni and getting this computer up to speed... and I wanted to give you SOMETHING!?! Please forgive me.... but I SWARE I will have a better chapter up soon and longer too....

R and R if you want, but please no flame's, they are bad, so if ANYONE flame's me.... watchout!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye

PS The next chapter WILL be better I promise!!!!!!

Ozumas girl


	7. Presants!

Title: FREIZA GONE CRAZY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own it, the only thing I DO own is this story!!!...  
  
Summery:Vegeta finds out what it's like when everyone on Frieza's ship, including Frieza himself go COMPLETELY INSANE!!!!!! from too much space travel.  
  
Author's Note: heh heh... um... (shrinks as she sees angry red eyes on her) I know you think I've forgotten ALL about this story!! (Back's up against the wall as reader's advance on her) but I HAVEN'T!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!! SEE SEE I have a chapter to PROVE IT!?!?!... um... (holds up little white flag)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Presents!!!  
  
Vegeta was quite proud of himself! He had sat hear for two whole hour's AND had tolerated this loon fest in front of him.   
  
After he had sat down Frieza and the other's had ALL tried to give him their presents at once.  
  
But as stupid and weird as he was Frieza had still maintained his knack for ordering people around and "ordered" everyone to stand back while he gave his beloved little saiyan his present.  
  
At this point Vegeta was just about to lose his mind him self, but this party couldn't POSSIBLY go on FOREVER!?! Could it?  
  
Frieza's gift had been a very pretty doll. One of those style doll's, like Barbie.  
  
Too bad Vegeta hated dolls and he was a sixteen year old BOY!?!  
  
But seeing as though the white lizard type creature would most likely chuck a fit and destroy him, if he threw the stupid disgusting doll across the room, the teen sighed, smiled and shoved the thing beside him.  
  
Ok hear is a list of the gift's and the people/alien's they are from:  
  
Zarbon: Make-up  
  
Dadoria: A HUGE box of chocolate's (One of the only presents Vegeta liked)  
  
Captain Ginu: A set of hair product's (Another prezie Vegeta liked, although he would never tell anyone that)  
  
Jaice: Pile of pop CD's  
  
Burter: A pet rock  
  
Rackoom: A drawing he did himself  
  
Guldo: Some pretty flower's  
  
Cooie (That purple alien Vegeta wasted in the beginning of the Namek saga) : A pink t-shirt that said "drama queen" on the front  
  
Raditz: A black t-shirt that said "If you don't like my attitude that's you're f#cking problem!?" on the front in white bold letter's   
  
This present was by far Vegeta's favorite.  
  
Nappa: A pile of manga comic's  
  
Some other presents included, sea monkey's, a necklace made out of dry pasta, some more make up, a pair of pink thong underpants, pretty paper and pens, a secret diary and a stuffed animal in Vegeta's favorite color.  
  
While almost ALL the gift's given to him were STUPID and for girls, this was the first time Vegeta had been given anything on his b'day, well besides the thing's from Nappa and Raditz, so the prince decided to keep all the presents and save them for future use (ie: Prank's).  
  
Still seated on the "Birthday Throne" the teenage saiyan narrowed his dark eyes as Freiza did a special dance for him.  
  
This was going to haunt his mind for about thirty year's. The young boy sighed, trying to turn his attention to something else.  
  
Frieza seemed to think he was giving Vegeta a real treat, dancing like a stripper/pop star.  
  
But not surprisingly it was having the opposite effect on the prince.  
  
Oh MAN this was gross!! He was going to have nightmare's now!?! Vegeta, covered his face with his hands.  
  
GROSS!! GROSS!! GROSS!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh heh... (Still holding white flag) There we go a short and kinda pointless chapter! BUT this whole story is weird so... I hope this will do for now!!!! I will not be surprised if you guys don't like it... I just a have a bad case of writer's block... forgive me!?!?!  
  
Well... um... I can't promise that the next chapter will be better but I will try my best!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
